


Abby/Owen - Alternate Universe One-Shots

by Devairkus



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Compilation, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devairkus/pseuds/Devairkus
Summary: We're going for a descriptive title for this one.Each chapter I'll summarize the plot and put ratings and add tags as I update.Chapter 4: Jumped the GunOwen has slightly better judgement and doesn't rush at Ellie at the Aquarium. Events unfold differently.
Relationships: Abby/Owen (The Last of Us)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. No More Sophomore Slump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> In Abby's sophomore year of high school she navigates a new friend group, debates whether or not she likes Owen, and mostly just tries to get through it without too much misery.
> 
> Excuse the uneven length of the months, my short fic turned out a bit longer than expected.

**_September_ **

Abby couldn’t believe Algebra II was becoming one of her favorite classes to go to. Though she wasn’t the biggest fan of numbers, she was actually pretty good at it. Therefore, she was taking a math class that was a year ahead of her sophomore grade. English was still her number one favorite class as she loved reading and her best friends Manny and Nora had it with her, but Algebra II was always entertaining because of the batch of Juniors she shared it with. 

Mel was a nice, smart girl who was a whiz at biology and science in general and was probably going to end up being a doctor. Nick was definitely a bit of a slacker, but he had a good sense of humor and apparently a weed dealer. Leah and Jordan were Junior year’s It Couple and although Jordan was kind of an asshole sometimes, Leah was super friendly and she was on Abby’s soccer team.

Then of course, there was Owen. Abby couldn’t really sum him up in a sentence. He was funny and nice, but also an idiot. He was the class clown, but also empathetic and caring. He was a dork, but he was also kinda a dick. When Abby first sized him up when she went to class for the first time, she thought he was sort of cute, but sometimes he was so obnoxious that she started to find him annoying. Then, one September day they got randomly assigned to do a project together. 

“Abby and Owen...” her teacher had called, and Abby remembered accidentally letting out a disappointed sigh. She was hoping she was going to get Leah as they were already friends and teammates. Abby still remembered the weird look Mel gave her when Mel turned to her at their names being called. Abby wasn’t sure what that was all about.

Abby had spun in her seat and looked at Owen, sitting in the back. He shot her a smile and did a hand gesture, “You and me, Abs,” he said to her.

 _He’s calling me Abs? Oh, brother._ She had thought.

But the project actually went really well. Talking to him in class about the what parts each person would do went smoothly, and Owen had seemed actually kinda cool and made some good conversation. They then decided to meet again the next day after Abby’s soccer practice and his lacrosse practice. Abby had invited Owen to her house and had told her dad about it beforehand, but her dad wasn’t going to get back until later in the day when his shift at the hospital was over. Owen and her’s practice was over at the same time around 5, and Owen had offered to take her in his car to pick up some food and then do the project at her house.

There had been something just so warm about his presence, and being in the car with him revealed his actually really good music taste. When they got around to project time at her house, they were able to finish it within an hour and a half, which was a relief.

“Hey can I ask you something?” Owen had said somewhat seriously after they had tidied up their papers. He leaned back on her couch and looked like her was going to say something important.

“Um, yeah sure,” replied Abby, trying to not sound nervous.

“What’s your favorite animal?”

Abby rolled her eyes. Of course he was messing with her.

“Um, I don’t know, a wolf maybe?” 

“Hmm. It’s definitely a whale for me.”

“Fascinating.”

“Can I ask you another question?”

“Sure, whatever.”

“Why don’t you like me?”

Abby looked at Owen, he wasn’t smiling anymore and actually looked a bit concerned, his eyebrows creased.

“What makes you think I don’t like you?”

“Well, you groaned when we got paired together and it seems like every time I speak in class you give me the stink eye.”

“Oh, um. Well I don’t hate you, you’re just a bit obnoxious sometimes, I guess. But, uh. Talking to you now one on one and stuff you’re actually not that bad.”

Owen looked like he was happy with that answer and smiled. “Good to know.”

**_October_ **

“Are you gonna go to Jordan’s Halloween party?” Leah had asked Abby as they were warming up for soccer practice.

“Oh uh, I don’t know, maybe.” There was definitely going to be drinking and smoking and other things going on at that party and Abby wasn’t sure how comfortable she felt with all that.

“Hmm, okay well you should. It’ll be a blast. Anyway I’ve been meaning to ask, is there like a thing going on going on between you and Owen?” 

Abby was caught completely off guard by that while doing her hamstring stretch and nearly fell over. “Um, what? No. No, like we just had that one project that one time and talk sometimes in class and after practices and stuff, that’s it.” 

“Hmm, okay…” said Leah. “Because Mel was talking to me the other day about how she thinks Owen has a crush on you.”

Abby had nearly screamed out “What?!” but she was very aware of all her teammates and coach nearby and instead suppressed her cry into an intense squeeze on Leah’s shoulder and much quieter, “ _what?!_ ”

“Yeah, I don’t know, maybe it’s true. She says he’s staring at you all the time. But honestly it’s probably just Mel being jealous. Did you know they hooked up at a party back in April?”

Abby had no idea Mel might be jealous of her. What was there to be jealous of? Mel was super pretty and so good at school. Abby thought she was just like... _okay_. Except for sports maybe, she was pretty good at soccer and softball, but it wasn’t like that stuff made her a boy magnet. “Um, no. I don’t really know the in’s and out’s of your year’s drama.”

“Well,” Leah was all too eager to explain, “Mel- and don’t tell her I said this- has been crushing on Owen since like 7th grade. But he’s like a dork and she’s like, I love her but- she’s kinda stuffy y’know? She’s very ‘I’m gonna win the science fair’ so she didn’t tell Owen she liked him and she also didn’t date anyone else. Then sophomore year last year, Jordan and Nick have this party with our group and she comes to it, which is surprising because she never comes to those! Anyway, everybody gets really drunk and she ends up making her move on Owen and they make-out. That’s sort of it because the rest of us found them doing and made a little scene about it, but then we just chilled and enjoyed the rest of the party. But like everyone else in the group thinks it was a one time makeout doesn’t mean anything, but I know the backstory because Mel’s my friend and we’ve been through this together. So anyway, then the next Monday, Mel asks Owen if he wants to go on a date with her and he says ‘No!’”

Abby was surprised, “What, why would he do that?”

“Apparently he was like ‘oh you’re really pretty and smart but I’m not ready for a relationship.’ Which I don’t really get and it was kind of shocking. Mel didn’t really tell anyone else about that but me and I don’t think Owen said anything. So then, that was that but she’s totally still not over him.” Leah leaned in close to Abby, she was only 5’2” compared to Abby’s 5’9”, but Leah sometimes had an intimidating presence about her.

“Don’t go around telling anyone I said all that, especially Mel. You’re in our group now and you can’t spill insider secrets, okay?” 

“I won’t,” Replied Abby. 

Parties, drinking and hooking up? She wasn’t used to that at all. The craziest thing she had done with her friends was when they all were at Manny’s house watching anime last summer and Nora convinced Manny to ‘steal’ his father’s car and drive them all to McDonald’s even though he only had his learners permit. Abby really had thought that at the time was wild and she wasn’t sure what she was getting into joining this new group.

**_November_ **

Lacrosse and soccer practice had ended at the same time, and Owen offered to give Abby a ride home. She normally would have walked but it was pretty chilly out and she had neglected to wear a good jacket that day. Owen quickly picked up on her coldness and offered her his thick Salt Lake Central Lacrosse hoodie.

“You don’t need to do that,” said Abby, though she actually did want it, it was a bit of a walk to his car.

“Take it! For real, I insist. In fact keep it, I have like five at home.”

So then Abby had put on his warmed-up sweatshirt and walked with him to his car.

“So have you picked out your schedule for next semester?” Owen asked her.

“Uh, almost.” Abby replied. “I’m doing Bio and US History and Honors Lit and all that but I can’t decide what to do for my last elective.”

“So you’ve got a free space? You should take Experimental Art with me!”

“An art class? I don’t know, I suck at drawing.”

“You don’t need to be good at drawing to take art classes. In fact most people that do aren’t, they’re there to slack off. It’s fun to actually try though. At least for me it is. It would be a relaxing break from all your super hard classes you have to take. Plus, you’d get to see me once a day again since Algebra II will be over.”

That was all true, and it would be nice to be able to have Owen in one of her classes again. “Okay, I’ll definitely consider it.”

“Nice!” replied Owen with a little hop. It was pretty cute. Abby was glad it was already dark out and he couldn’t see her blush.

  
  


**_December_ **

It was the day before Winter Break, and Abby was feeling sore from yesterday’s weight lifting session with Manny. She had kept him and Nora in the loop about the Junior’s drama all semester and they had been lapping it up. It was great to be able to hang with her two best friends and tell them basically everything, though it had also been fun the couple times she had hung out with the Juniors from her math class. 

The last time they’d gone to Leah’s house and she had made them all do a TikTok skit with her. She was gaining followers super fast and now had more than a hundred thousand.

Nick had brought weed and Abby took one puff, but coughed immediately afterwards and figured she was good. She’d felt a little weird but was able to keep her sense unlike some people. They all were having a conversation trying to figure out who in the group was crushing on and hooking up with who, Nick apparently was texting two different girls and they didn’t know about each other. Abby knew this was gonna be Leah’s way of either starting shit or trying to get something to happen between her, Owen, and Mel. Abby didn’t want to play around with that though, and she had hoped the others felt the same. 

“So Abby, anybody catch your eye that’s in your year? Or maybe some other year?” Leah posed to her.

Abby wasn’t going to play along, and she felt hopelessly awkward too because Owen and Mel were right there. 

“No. And I don’t think I’m really anybody’s type anyway.” Abby had to admit that her self-esteem wasn’t exactly the best after bullying she experienced in middle school and even occasionally now. She’d experienced her fair share of unpopularity.

She could feel Owen’s gaze on her but she refused to look at him. Abb did however sneak a peek at Mel, whose face had an expression that read to Abby like she wasn’t sure if she believed her or not.

“Hmm, interesting,” said Leah. “Also that’s totally not true Abby! You’re super pretty and you’ve got like this hip, sporty look going on.” 

‘Super pretty.’ Yeah right. Leah was seeming more and more phoney to her that more Abby hung out with her.

“What about you, Mel?” prodded Leah.

“I don’t know, I think I’m into older guys actually. They’re more mature and know what they want,” Replied Mel cryptically.

Owen let out a snort. 

They all looked at him. “Something to add, Owen?” asked Mel.

“No, not really,” he had said, taking a swig of his seltzer and got up. Abby hadn’t been sure what that was all about, and the rest of the night had been pretty uneventful with them all just playing games and not digging further into each other's lives.

Then, here she was, at her locker putting in her packed lunch and retrieving her Algebra II textbook.

“Hey, Abs.”

Abby had nearly jumped out of her skin, she hadn’t heard him behind her.

She turned and there was Owen, holding a wrapped present. 

“Oh, hey Owen! What’s this?”

“Well, it’s something I wanted to give you,” he handed her the present which was shaped much like a book. 

“Oh! Should I open it now?” 

“Yeah, go ahead!”

Abby ripped open the package, it was a hardcover copy of _The Picture of Dorian Grey,_ which had a beautiful cover.

“The other week you were telling me about your list of books you wanted to read, and I inherited a lot of books from my grandpa and I remembered seeing that one. I actually read it and it was really good. I know you normally get them from like the library and stuff but I thought maybe you’d like your own copy.” Owen paused and rubbed the back of his neck, “Then like over winter break maybe you could read it and we could discuss it.”

Abby couldn’t help but smile. “Wow. Owen Moore reading a book and _liking_ it. I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Hey, I don’t hate reading. I just hate English class and all the essays you have to write.”

Abby laughed. “Well, regardless. Thank you.” Then, maybe against her better judgement she reached up and hugged him. He was warm, and it was odd to be up so near his skin. She felt his hand hold her back and she didn’t want to let go, but her awkwardness in her head said to let go immediately.

When she pulled back, his face was slightly pink and he was looking away.

“Um, so yeah,” she sputtered awkwardly. “I’ll text you my thoughts as I read it.”

“Yeah that’d be great, I’d like that.” He was smiling bashfully.

“Okay, cool. I guess I’ll see you at our last Algebra class.”

“Yeah! See you then.”

Through Winter break, Abby devoured _The Picture of Dorian Grey_ and texted Owen at every twist and turn.

**_January_ **

“We will be experimenting with a variety of mediums in this class and mixed media. That mixed media is what I want you to use as you slowly work on your semester-long project which is a portrait of someone, anyone, and also conveys various aspects of their character. I'd like you to somewhat follow my example, see here where I did Elvis and I used scraps from magazines about him to surround the portrait and have lyrics of his work all throughout. Something like that. It doesn’t have to be a famous person, in fact I encourage you to pick a friend or family member. It could make a nice gift.”

“We should do each other.” Owen whispered to Abby from across their big wooden art table. Abby’s stomach did a little flop at the double entendre, though it was probably accidental.

“I mean, yeah sure. Only other person I could think to do is my dad, and this is guaranteed to turn out horribly and I don’t think he’ll want what hideous junk I’d make of him.”

“I doubt that it’d turn out horrible if you did me, it’s hard to make this face look bad,” teased Owen. Abby made an expression that she hoped would hurt his pride a little and turned back to the teacher. 

They then were assigned a still life warm up and the class sat in a circle drawing to still life in the middle. Abby was having a hard time with it, she kept pressing too hard with the charcoal and her shading looked atrocious.

She leaned over to look at Owen’s and was taken aback. His actually looked really good. So he wasn’t taking this class to slack off and not care? He was actually good at art? Oh shit, why’d she agree to have him do her portrait? His one of her was going to look super nice and her’s was going to look like complete dogshit.

“What the heck, why is your’s so good?” Abby whispered to him.

“Oh uh, I don’t know I guess I’ve always been a bit of an artist.”

“Really, you don’t say.”

“Yeah maybe you could add that fact to the portrait collage you’re doing of me.”

“I don’t know if we should do one of each other, mine is going to look so much worse than yours is.” 

Owen chuckled, “Abby, I really don’t care if it looks good or bad, I just thought it’d be a fun idea. Maybe we’d get to know each other more to figure out what to put on it. But if you don’t actually want to, it’s fine we don’t have to.”

Abby had pondered for a second at that. Maybe it wasn’t a big deal. “No, it’s okay I want to. Let’s do it.”

**_February_ **

Like usual, Abby wasn’t expecting anything for Valentine’s Day. Plus, it totally wasn’t like she had a someone to do anything with, or even a crush that she hoped would send her something. Yeah, she totally didn’t have a crush. Right. 

Her other classes had been getting more difficult and she often had at least two hours of homework a day. In addition, Abby also had softball practice which Leah was also her teammate for, as well as Nora. Leah always had the latest gossip and she often tried to pry info out of Abby, but Abby kept pretty tight lipped and affirmed to Leah that she and Owen were just friends.

Abby didn’t tell anyone, not even best friends Nora and Manny this, but actually maybe… Abby did wish Owen would ask her out. The few times they sorta of hung out either alone or as a group were really fun and she liked that side of him. It’d be nice to do that more.

Also, there was that thing that happened last Friday she kept thinking about. Owen had been rushing to put his binder in his backpack and he’d accidentally dropped it. Papers came spilling out and Abby went and helped him. She had picked up one of his old worksheets and in the margins were sketches of her. Her braid from the back, her profile, and little doodles of what might of been him trying to get her nose right. 

Owen had snatched it out of her hands quickly, and when she looked at him his face looked beet red.

“Um, it’s practice for the project.”

She’d actually bought it at the time, she was a bit caught off guard and not sure what to make of it. “Oh, that’s a good idea! I should probably practice some too so you don’t end up looking like a mutant or something.” At that he had smiled in relief and thanked her, and they both went about their day. 

But now, Abby kept thinking about it. It had looked like an Algebra worksheet, did he doodle her last semester? Her stomach fluttered a bit at the thought that he’d been gazing at her from the row behind her and drawing her braid and trying to get her nose right. What if he actually would do something for her for Valentine’s Day? 

However, that morning the first time Abby saw him he was talking with Mel in the hall rather intently, and she felt a pang of emotion. She was being so stupid. Her and Owen were just friends. Owen and Mel were also just friends. At least last she heard they were. Well, except for at that party last year. 

Abby saw him later that day in art class. Telegram chocolate roses had been handed out throughout the day and she actually did get two from Nora and Manny and she has sent them one each as well.

“Did you get any roses today?” Owen had asked her.

“Yeah, two from my friends who I also sent roses back to. Did you get one?”

“Yeah, I got one from an anonymous source.”

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah, I’m trying to figure out who it is.”

“Well, it wasn’t me.”

Owen actually looked kind of disappointed when she said that. She decided to press him a little. 

“What? Did you wish it was me?”

“I’m just trying to figure out who it was, but if it wasn’t you I think I know who it was.”

“Who? Mel?” Abby’s heart was pounding a bit from bringing her up.

Owen looked surprised. “Uh, what makes you think she’d send me one?”

Abby weighed her options telling him that she knew about them hooking up at that party last year, but she decided to keep some cards to herself for now. She didn't want to freak him out or anything. “Oh, just because she’s one of your friends in your circle. Maybe it was her, or maybe it was Jordan or Nick messing with you.”

Owen looked relieved she didn’t say anything worse. He had picked at the foil of the rose and then murmured back to her. 

“Yeah, seems like that’s right.”

**_March_ **

They had actually hung out, just the two of them, as friends, and it was an amazing day. Their local ice cream shop was offering free ice cream cones to celebrate the first day of Spring, and Owen had texted her and asked if she wanted to go and get some. Today was as good as any to have a cheat day for her athlete’s diet, she had thought.

Afterwards they just started talking, and Owen began to open up to her.

“Any idea what you’re gonna major in for college?”

Owen made a pained look and sighed.

“Oof, touchy subject?”

“I still have a year to decide. But I don’t know. Maybe engineering or something and make my parents happy.”

“Yeah, you seem super interested in engineering.”

“Well,” Owen hesitated. “My older brother is studying mechanical engineering and is on the hockey team and is just overall doing great in life so it’s everyone’s hope I’ll be like that too.”

“Okay…” drawled Abby, “So your family wants you to be an engineer or something. What do you want to do in life?”

He looked at her like her was studying the features of her face. “I know I want a job that makes me happy. A comfortable life, a partner… I don’t know about kids though. I do have things I want in life, I just don’t know the path to get there.”

Abby looked away, she felt the same way. Though oppositely, she had a couple career paths she was interested in and just had to narrow it down.

“What about Illustration or Fine Arts or something? You’re really good at art.” 

Owen looked sad at that. “Well one, my parents definitely aren’t helping me with tuition if I do that. Second, I’m honestly not that good. Like I’ve seen actually talented painters and I can't do that. I’m like mediocre good which is just a waste in art school.”

Abby really didn’t know much about art to try and refute that, and it seemed like he had thought that out a lot. He looked down, so she gave him a rub on the shoulder. “Well, regardless. You’ll find what’s right for you.”

Owen looked up at her. Then, the words just seemed to spill out. “Do you want to go to the Spring Festival with me tomorrow?” 

Somehow Abby knew by the way he asked it, it was more important than asking a friend to go somewhere. But she still needed confirmation.

“As friends? Or as a date?”

He took acceptance from her expression and replied, “As a date.”

Abby couldn’t help but break out into a goofy smile and he did the same. “Okay. Yeah that sounds really great.”

The two had gotten food and seen the sights and played some fair games at the Spring Festival. Abby had fretted for hours beforehand about what she was going to wear, but at the same time told herself it didn’t matter because he saw her multiple times a week and already knew what she looked like. Still, when he saw her Owen complimented her appearance and Abby could hardly take the compliment, it was so weird this was real life.

Owen even got her to go on the Ferris wheel despite her protests, she told him about her fear of heights but he convinced her to go anyway. On the ride she was scared but he distracted her by telling her that he really liked her, all sides of her, even the ones he was getting to know today. Then he held her hand, and she looked at him and not down, and she wasn’t so scared for the rest of the ride.

“So you liked me this whole time?” Abby was feeling happy again now that the fear from them riding the Ferris wheel had gone. They had stood by stones at the edge of the lake by the Festival, a decent ways away from any people.

Owen looked shy and glanced down. “Yeah, of course I did. First time I saw you, I knew there was something special about you.”

Abby could hardly take the compliment or believe this was actually happening. She even kind of wanted to kiss him. However, half of herself was kicking herself though because she was about to ruin the bliss before it even started. Something was still bugging her and she wanted to bring it up.

“Well I guess that explains why Mel would give us weird looks.” Owen looked nervous at Abby bringing her up. She continued, “Leah told me that you guys hooked up at a party last year.”

Abby was hoping he’d laugh it off and say that it all just meant nothing, but Owen suddenly looked ashamed and took a step back from her. He sighed, hands in his pockets, looked down at the ground and then up at her. Finally, he spoke.

“I didn’t really want to tell you about this now, but maybe it’s best I do so you know the whole situation.”

Okay, Abby thought, he was probably just going to tell her about the whole thing about Mel having a crush on him for years thing and him turning her down.

“Me and Mel have sorta been… seeing each other in secret on and off from last May until December.”

Abby was taken aback and so confused. “What, you mean like dating?”

“No. We weren’t really dating, like we explicitly made a deal that we weren’t like boyfriend and girlfriend, and we didn’t want to tell anyone because Gossip Guru Leah would find out. We were just like… hooking up basically.”

“So all throughout the fall semester.”

“Yeah.”

“That fall semester when you claim to have started to be super into me?” Abby was feeling like this was all a lie.

“It was just like a physical relationship, she didn’t even want to be seen with me outside of our group and I didn’t want to be her boyfriend.”

Abby wasn’t sure what he wanted from her anymore. Another fling? No thanks. “Wow, no wonder you didn’t ask me out sooner, you were too busy shoving your tongue down Mel’s throat this whole time.”

Owen looked upset and desperate. “We were just friends then, and I really wasn’t sure if you liked me!”

Abby had been so overwhelmed she didn’t want to hear it anymore. “Well I don’t, and I’m not interested in just being your next lay, so screw off!” and then she had turned on her heel and stormed off. Owen called after her and tried to follow, but she shrugged him off

Abby had slipped into the crowd and lost him. She later took the bus home, ignoring all his texts. When she got home she cried into her pillow, but when her dad came home that evening Abby had already cleaned herself up and started pretended that she was okay.

**_April_ **

At her next art class Abby had made quick, awkward eye contact with Owen and then took her seat at another table. The girl sitting there, Whitney, glanced up from her PSP only briefly before returning her full attention to it.

When it was time to work on their semester long portraits, Abby hesitated to take out her one of Owen and work on it. She raised her hand to the teacher and asked,

“Are we allowed to start over on our projects if we don’t like it?”

“Oh, yes sure. I only require it being done for finals.”

At that, Abby had shoved away her portfolio and got up to get a canvas. She was trying to not look at Owen but she could feel his gaze on her. Eventually she snuck a glance at him. He had his canvas of her out but he wasn’t looking at it, he was picking at his hands and looking absolutely miserable. Maybe that should have made Abby happy, but it didn’t. For the rest of the class she tried fruitlessly to sketch her dad’s face somewhat decently, and Owen didn’t touch his canvas at all.

A week later, she had been reading _Grapes of Wrath_ outside during a free period when Leah came up to her, pissed.

“Okay, what the _fuck_ is going on.” Leah hissed.

“I’m reading _Grapes of Wrath_.”

“I’m not talking about your dumb book, I’m talking about you and Owen.”

“There isn’t anything going on between me and him.”

“You don’t- Look, I’ve known Owen since kindergarten and I know he’s depressed out of his mind and I’m worried. I thought you two liked each other, did something happen?”

Abby didn’t want to give Leah anything and frankly she wasn’t in much of a good mood now. “That’s really none of your business, Leah. You don’t have to be such a nosey bitch all the time.” That last part just spilled out of Abby, and she regretted it as soon as she said it.

Leah had just stood there for a second in shock, but finally mustered up a response. “You know you might think I’m a nosey bitch, Abby, but I actually do care about my friends. If they’re upset that legitimately bothers me. Even though you two freaking lie to my face I still consider you guys friends. Or at least I did. Enjoy your goddamn book.” Leah looked on the verge of tears as she stomped away.

Abby felt like a complete piece of shit now, she shut her book and walked to a private side of the school and just sobbed. God, she was the actual worst. She didn’t know what to do, she should have just stayed in her lane and only kept only hanging out with Nora and Manny, this was just all too much. 

After twenty minutes she ran out of tears to cry and had exhausted her tissue supply.

She opened Snapchat and reluctantly decided to open the snaps that Owen had sent her days ago. A black screen that just read “hey I’m really really sorry” and another that just read “I never meant for it to go like this, I’m sorry.” Abby didn’t respond.

That weekend, Abby and her dad were having dinner and her dad brought up her mopiness.

“Okay, Abs. I know when you’re down and you’ve been down for a while. You ready to talk about it yet?”

Abby picked at her food, it was so awkward to talk about her problems and feelings.

“Is it… boy trouble?” Her father prodded.

Abby involuntarily winced.

“Hmm, okay,” her father continued, “I know all about boys. I was one once. The first boy that comes to mind is that guy Owen you were hanging out with.”

Abby could feel herself getting red, she hid her face with her hand. She might as well just tell him. “Okay fine. Yeah it’s about Owen. He kept something from me.”

“What’d he keep from you?”

Abby didn’t really want to say it. “He uh, sorta was dating this other girl last semester but I thought he liked me that whole time, so I don’t really get it.”

“Hmm, well you two weren’t dating last semester were you?”

“No.”

“Well, I’ll tell you, guys are pretty much morons for their whole lives.” Abby smiled at that. “It’s not uncommon for them to be really stupid especially when it comes to pretty girls like yourself.”

Abby scowled at her dad. 

“Have you talked to him? What was your last conversation like?”

“He… told me that he was seeing that other girl last semester and I got mad and left him at the Festival. That’s basically it. He tried to text me an apology but I didn't respond.”

“Hmm,” replied her dad. “What I’m going to ask next is, do you want to have a solution to this? Or do you just want to forget about it. Because there’s billions of people in the world and you don’t have to make them all happy. But if you actually liked him at one point or another, I think you should hear him out.”

Abby made a face, she wasn’t so sure.

“Look Abs, you’re only in high school once and though you might not feel this way now, it truly can be some of the best years of your life if you let it be. When you’re young, there’s plenty of time for just going for it and seeing what happens. I don’t think you should spend another week moping. I think you should hear this guy out and if he changes your mind, great, but if not, just _move on_.”

Abby looked down at her plate. She figured this was good, if not somewhat embarrassing advice.

“Okay, I’ll do that. Thanks, Dad.” 

Abby sent Owen a Snapchat after dinner asking if he wanted to talk that Saturday at the local park. She saw as the sent symbol indicated he immediately opened it. Abby had to wait a minute though for Owen to send his response, a picture of his window and him saying “Yeah! I’d like that. Thanks.”

When she arrived at the park, Abby had stopped being nervous. She had been up until that point, but as soon as she saw Owen waiting on the bench across the park, she wasn’t anxious anymore. She’d hear what he had to say, and they could either go back to being cool, or they wouldn’t. It was that simple, and she just had to let life happen.

“Hey, Abs! Er... Abby!” Greeted Owen, clearly more apprensive than she.

“Actually, I go by Abigail now.” Abby had the sudden urge to be cheeky.

“Oh uh, Abigail. Sorry- wait? Are you messing with me?”

She dropped the ruse with a smile, and sat down next to him. “Yeah, I am. Sorry.”

“Okay, okay, good,” Replied Owen with a hand through his hair, looking less uncomfortable now. “I’m really glad you messaged me. I had basically given up all hope, but I wanted to just apologize for what happened at the Festival and everything before that.”

Abby glanced at him in the eyes but couldn’t hold his gaze, she wanted to hear what he had to say though, that’s why she came. “Yeah, I wanted to give you the opportunity to actually explain yourself, so go ahead.”

“Okay.” Owen took a breath and looked down, then he turned his head toward her and spoke. 

“So, I always felt like I wasn’t good enough at anything, and that no matter what I did, people would be disappointed in me or not like me. I try to be the funny guy to make people like me, or even just get annoyed at me, because at least then they’ll have an opinion of me.

I wasn’t ever that interested in Mel, but when we hooked up at that party it was like, well someone wants me, even a little, so why not? But then there was the whole thing where she now just thinks I’m beneath her and doesn’t want to be seen with me unless it’s with our friend group. That kinda hurt but I also didn’t think I was great boyfriend material either, so I understood.

Then I had Algebra II with Abigail Anderson. As soon as I saw you, I just felt this connection. Then, I stupidly acted super obnoxious in that class trying to get your attention and it made you hate me.”

Abby scoffed, “I never hated you!”

“Well, it felt that way at first. Then I got to know you and you were the coolest girl ever. You’re smart and funny and athletic, and it was so endearing how every week you had a new book you’d pull out and read.”

Abby couldn’t help but blush and she leaned on her hand trying to hide her smile as Owen spoke to her. Owen was looking at her and paused.

“But I still wasn’t sure about you. I didn’t think you liked me beyond a friend. Mel was asking to meet up and hang out alone, so I did that. By the end of the year I knew I really, really liked you. But then Mel suddenly flipped the switch and said that we should actually be official, and I said no because I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“But you didn’t even ask me out until March!”

“Yeah, I know. I honestly didn’t think you liked me like that, and I didn’t want to mess us up being friends because when I’m around you I… I feel better than I ever have. I wanted to be honest with you which is why I told you about Mel on our date. I didn’t think you’d get so upset.”

Owen was looking away now and Abby turned to him. She reached a hand to his shoulder and rubbed it with her thumb. 

“I’m sorry I got so mad and wouldn’t let you explain. I should have let you do that earlier but I just let you be miserable, and made myself miserable for weeks.”

“It’s okay, we’re both idiots.” 

Abby laughed. “Yeah. Alsom I think you were right, I wasn’t sure if I liked you for a while, but if you had asked me on a date sooner, I would have said yes. Especially back in February.” 

“February, yeah, I wanted to. I chickened out, but after Valentines day I told myself I had to before the semester ended.”

“I’m glad you did eventually, even if the date ended in disaster,” smirked Abby.

“I thought it was quite nice before I ruined it but yeah.” Owen searched for her eyes and Abby met them. Her stomach started doing the flips again.

“How about a do-over first date?” Owen asked her.

**_May_ **

The last few weeks had been really, really good. Owen took Abby to their local Aquarium for a do-over first date and it had been so much fun. Owen had loved the whole environment and all the animals and joked that maybe he’ll study marine biology in college.

Abby decided she needed to apologize to Leah for snapping at her, and first did so with text and then offered to hang out. Later, she and Leah shared a pizza at her house and Abby knew just the way to get Leah on her side again: giving Leah all the gossip she’d been withholding.

Abby’s dad was happy that she was in better spirits, and said she could invite Owen over but first gave her a short safe sex lecture that made her absolutely die of embarrassment. However, when Owen came over they never really went that far, their favorite thing so far was just to cuddle up on the couch under a blanket and watch TV and movies. They would also often get take out, and Abby would tell him about the books she was reading. 

Now that it was getting warm out, Abby wanted to try some more hiking and adventurous stuff, and Owen had agreed to come along for some. They were also starting to get into watching those athletic competition TV shows and Abby low-key, actually, high-key wanted to train and do those. 

They had kissed only a few times. The first time was after their second date, when Owen had driven her home and it was dark out. She could see his face a little from the street lamps, and when he got out to hug her goodbye she had asked him, “Can you kiss me?” and he had leant down and given her the sweetest kiss that she had thought about for days.

The friend groups each had their own reaction to the new about Abby and Owen dating. Manny and Nora were really happy and relieved. Manny had exclaimed, “About time!” and said that now maybe she’d stop being so mopey and all four could just hang out together for once. Nora gave her a knowing look and said, “I knew it would happen eventually, and I’m happy it finally is. Get it, girl!”

The Junior year crew had mixed reactions, Abby had already told Leah, who told Jordan, so he wasn’t surprised. Nick gave Owen a high five, and said, “Nice, bro.” Mel looked surprised when they told them, but didn’t look upset, in fact she looked a little relieved and congratulated them, which was a major win in Abby’s book. The less drama for the future, the better.

**_June_ **

It was the start of June and school was nearly over. Final projects were due for Experimental Art. Abby had given up on her mixed media portrait of her dad, and gone back to her Owen one. It actually ended up looking not that bad in her opinion. She painted Owen’s face with acrylics using a photo reference, and around it she collaged pictures of sea animals and photocopies of some of her favorite drawings of his. Owen still hadn’t seen his portrait and she hadn’t seen hers, but now it was the moment of truth to show each other before the whole class had to hang up the portraits and display them.

Abby had moved back to Owen’s table after they’d made up and Whitney luckily didn’t take offense to it, or maybe even noticed.

“Okay, well. I guess we should show each other.” Abby was gripping her canvas nervously even though she knew Owen would like it no matter what it looked like. Still, she was kinda intimated because she knew his would be super good. Abby flipped it around and showed Owen.

Owen’s face immediately lit up. “Wow, Abby! I love it!.” He gently took the canvas from her and looked at it up close. “I looking really fricking hot in this, is this how you see me?”

Abby rolled her eyes, “Shut up!”

“No, no it’s good! I look like my idealized self here that’s how good it looks. That jawline, I’m trying to get there. You even got my drawings in here which is so cool, and all those sea creatures that I’ve now decided I love more than anything... except this of course!”

Abby couldn’t help but grin at his praise, she knew he was going to lay it on thick but she was happy to hear it anyway. “Okay. Well, I’m glad you like it!” She responded, blushing. “It’s your turn to show me now!” Abby was actually pretty nervous and excited to see it.

“Okay, yeah.” Responded Owen, set down the painting of him and picked up the one he did. He looked reflective at it. 

“So I put a lot into this. Probably an embarrassing amount into this. I hope you find it cute and not creepy.” He looked at her and she gave back a nervous look. Then slowly he turned the canvas to her.

In the center was a portrait of her, smiling. She recognized the pose immediately from a picture from last year she took with Nora and was her profile picture for a bit. He made the silly picture of her look amazingly gorgeous and detailed, the small precise brushstrokes were all made so carefully and the painting was slightly stylized, with silver and gold metallic paint throughout as accents. Her face just looked like her, but like it was her through Owen’s eyes. 

Abby took the painting from him and looked at it closer, surrounding her were mod podged pages from some of her favorite books with different, poignant lines that Owen thought described her, artfully highlighted. Abby started to read some before her eyes began to fill with tears. It was such an amazing gift she found herself at a loss for words.

“It’s so beautiful. I don’t even know what to say.”

Owen saw her get emotional and went around the table to hold her.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to make you cry or anything.” He held her tight and Abby felt unexplainable emotions, like things were actually going right like they should.

“I really love it. Thank you.”

“I’m so happy you do. I just wanted you to see how I see you.”

Abby sniffed, she was deliriously happy. “You are the sweetest guy ever.”

Owen rubbed her back with his hand , “I just can hardly believe we’re actually together. We have so much ahead of us and I promise we’re in it together.”

Abby leaned back and looked Owen in his hazel eyes. “Well, then I can’t wait to see what’s next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that and the never before seen doodles at the end. This turned out longer than I anticipated. I kinda want to write this also from Owen's perspective but briefer, we'll see if that happens. I have another AU one-shot I can post here too, and more will probably come as well. :)


	2. It's Not Easy Being a Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> In Owen's Junior year of high school, his plans for an uneventful school year go out the window when he meets the new girl in his Math class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is "No More Sophomore Slump", my last chapter, but from Owen's POV. It's a bit more brief and glosses over parts from the other story, meanwhile it contains extra moments you didn't get to see, so reading that chapter first is recommended, then read this one!

**_September_ **

Math was far from Owen’s favorite subject. He found it hard to focus when it came to numbers and probably reverted to his class clown behaviors the most when it came to that subject. Before school started he told himself he should try to get better than a C this time because of college applications, but pretty soon into his Algebra II class he knew there would be a complication in his plan. He was waiting for Jordan, Nick, and Leah to show up, when in walked a sophomore he’d seen around in the halls and doing various school sports, but never actually met. 

He knew her name, it was Abigail. Abby. Some people even called her Abs because she was so athletic.

He’d never seen her up close before, but Abby took a seat in the row ahead of him and diagonally in front. Her hair was meticulously french braided, but it was short like a pigtail. Her dark blonde hair had highlights that were shining golden in the morning sun. Come to think of it, he’d only seen her with her hair braided, and he wondered what it looked like loose. Probably it was beautiful.

“Bro, Owen wassup!” Nick’s newly deepened voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Hey, Nick what’s good?” Owen greeted his friend heartily, though they had seen each other a few weeks ago.

“Not much man, except for that whole thing with Jessica I was telling you about. She’s getting sus of Ashley and I gotta just like calm her down about it like constantly. Like, obviously I want Jessica to stay as my number one.”

“Yeah man, I get that.” Owen didn’t actually get that, he wasn’t sure why Nick wanted to have two girls at once, he should just choose.

Abby took a peek over her shoulder and them, they made the briefest eye contact and his heart jumped. She turned away and seemed maybe annoyed at their conversation. 

Owen wasn’t too bothered about it though, he was already too busy thinking about the cute bump on ridge of Abby’s nose. He wondered if he could draw it right if he tried.

**_October_ **

Owen had gotten Abby’s Snapchat a week ago when the crew had all hung out for a bit that last Saturday. She seemed to fit in with the group pretty well, but Owen could start to feel some tension from Mel towards her. Mel could probably tell he liked Abby. Which he did, as a friend of course. Yeah she was super endearing and an incredible athlete and really sweet sometimes, but he only liked her as a friend. Definitely.

The weird sort-of relationship he and Mel secretly had kind of took his mind off Abby for now. He had been hesitant to start it in the first place, but it kind of kept happening. Mel would just text him out of the blue some days and ask to hang out and make-out and cuddle or see a movie or something. But they never told anyone about it. Mel probably didn’t because she wouldn’t want to be associated with him that way, she was trying to look like the perfect science kid who was going to be a doctor one day. Owen didn’t because he felt like if they weren’t gonna be in it the whole way then he didn’t want to commit to that anyway. It was also probably true he wasn’t good enough for Mel, or anyone for that matter. He felt like that a lot.

Owen opened Snapchat, he’d sent Abby a few snaps and she’d responded, but he felt weirdly nervous starting a streak with her, so he didn’t try to force one. He was supposed to be doing his Algebra II homework but he’d actually forgotten which problems on the textbook he was supposed to do. Perfect opportunity. Owen aimed the camera at himself for the Snapchat. The lighting looked a little weird, so he adjusted his lamp. He tried to make his face look quizzical but subtly so, and he also tried to get an angle that was somewhat attractive, but not like he was trying too hard to look that way. Owen took three tries before he got a good one, he added his caption asking about which problems and sent it. 

Owen set his phone down and watched the sent arrow to see if she’d open it. After a few seconds Abby did, and Owen felt nervous for some reason. It took at least a half a minute after that for her to send back her reply. Owen picked up his phone and hesitated a second before tapping it. 

In her picture, Abby was laying on her stomach on her bed, her hand on her chin and the sweetest small smile on her lips. Her hair for once was loose, it was shoulder length and crimped with waves from it being in a braid all day. She was probably the prettiest girl he’d ever seen.

There was also a caption with the problems on it but Owen had completely forgotten to read it.

The picture expired and disappeared and Owen was left stunned with a lump of his throat. Okay, there was no even trying to deny it. He definitely had a crush. Also, he still needed those math problems. Time to text Jordan and ask.

**_November_ **

It had honestly been a shit day. He’d totally bombed his history exam, he was going to study for it the night before the test but Mel practically begged him to come over and help her study for her Advanced Biology test, a class he didn’t even take. He relented and came over, sneaking in the normal way. He tried quizzing her with flashcards but she hadn’t seem interested, Mel instead suggested they watch some romance reality show and cuddle. Owen hadn’t been in the mood at all and was annoyed that Mel didn’t even want to study. 

“Why do you have such a stick up your ass, Owen? Just fricking relax and come cuddle with me. No guy should be passing this up. C’mon, we can even do more if you want.” They were in the large finished basement of Mel’s house. Mel was talking rather loudly but with the TV on it was unlikely anyone in the house would hear them.

“I thought we were going to study. _I_ need to study.”

“It’s a fricking dumb history test, you’re not even in Honors history class. It should be easy.” Mel smirked, “That is, it should be if you were actually paying attention to the lectures and not like in Alegbra II where you’re drawing Abigail Anderson the whole time.”

Owen had felt his stomach drop, his face started heating up.

“I’ve seen your creepy drawings of her.” Mel was sounding very jealous.

“I don’t- I draw lots of people in general.”

Mel scoffed and threw him the biggest eyeroll. “You’re so full of crap. Do you like her?”

Owen didn’t want to confirm that to her. “I- no. She’s like a friend.” Owen hoped that Mel wouldn’t ask him if he liked her either. Because right now he was feeling like he really didn’t.

Mel just stared at him, clearly irritated and not buying it.

“You know what, get the hell out. I’m over it. To think I was gonna suggest we should be official. You have fun with that weight-lifting, bookworm weirdo. Asshole.”

Owen had quickly left after that, he kind of had the feeling Mel would probably get over it on her own and start texting him again in a week or two, it’d happened before. Whatever. When he had gotten home he couldn’t focus at all and couldn’t study. Then today he took the test and had to guess on so many questions. He was an actual _idiot_. Abby and Mel were right when they called him that. Though, he kind of liked when Abby did it.

He got his test back at the end of class and it was a D+.

Owen then didn’t get to talk to Abby at all during Alegbra II and he was too depressed to crack jokes during the lecture. Instead he just stared out the window, and at Abby’s small French braid. It was one pleat longer than it was before. 

When he got home from school, Owen was in the worst mood and it wasn’t going to get much better. His parents kept gushing about his brother’s amazing hockey win from the other night and about how great he was doing in college. It was all just very irritating.

After dinner, Owen took out his sketchpad and just drew, making vigorous lines and shapes just trying to get out his feelings. He stared at the picture when he was done, but looking at it didn’t make him feel any better. It just reminded him how he was also never going to be a good enough artist. He flung the sketch pad on his bed.

Owen opened his Snapchat app and stared at Abby’s name.

_Just message her. Say anything. Say “hey”. Say “can you talk right now?” Say “I really like you and it’s driving me crazy.”_

Owen shut off his phone and didn’t message her.

**_December_ **

Owen actually talked to Abby a lot now. She’d texted him the list of classic novels she wanted to read, and Owen had decided he was going to look in his grandfather’s old collection for any of them and gift one to her as a present. He even had the brilliant idea that he could read the book first and then they could talk about it. Maybe he wasn’t an idiot after all.

One day during Algebra II their teacher announced they were to do a worksheet with a partner, and Owen seized the opportunity to ask Abby before she could ask someone else.

“ _Psst._ Abs. You want to be partners?”

Abby turned around and looked at him, looking a little surprised. “Yeah, sure.”

They got their worksheets and moved to desks next to each other.

“So… um, exponents.” Abby started, reading the sheet.

“How was the soccer season?” Owen really wasn’t interested in the worksheet at all.

“Oh! Uh, it went really well, we ended up winning the division actually.”

“Yeah I heard about that. It’s probably because your team has the soccer superstar, Abigail Anderson on it.”

“Oh, shut up,” said Abby bashfully with an eyeroll.

Owen grinned, “Meanwhile, my lacrosse team did not win their division. Maybe because it had mediocre lacrosse player, Owen Moore on it.” 

Abby giggled and looked at him amusedly up and down for a moment. She shook her head, “C’mon aren’t we supposed to work on this worksheet?”

Owen waved his hand. “It’s due tomorrow. Meanwhile, I’d rather spend this little block of time getting to know my friend, Abby, the soccer superstar.”

Abby looked down at the sheet and weighed her options, with a small smile she slid the sheet off to the side. “Okay, mediocre lacrosse player, Owen. What do you want to know about me?”

Owen was encouraged that she agreed. He tapped his chin, “Hmm, what’s your greatest fear?”

Abby made a nervous expression but answered confidently. “Heights.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I get like deathly afraid and vertigo, it’s pretty bad. What about you?”

“Probably dying unhappy and alone.”

“Geez,” mused, Abby. “You okay, Owen?”

 _That really depends on the day_ , thought Owen. _If it’s a day where I make you laugh, it’s a great day. If it’s one where I’m made to feel like an inadequate piece of crap, that’s another story_. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Anyway, hmm. What are you hoping to get for Christmas?”

Abby looked thoughtful, “Well, books I guess. A new set of dumbbells. Maybe some movies or just gift cards is fine. I’m getting my dad some collectables he’s been searching for. Rare coins.”

“Rare coins, huh? I’ll let you know if I find any really old quarters, maybe I could give them to him and get on his good side.”

Abby laughed, “Well, what about you, what do you want?” 

Owen looked at her for a few seconds longer than he needed to. “Art supplies mostly, I’ve been feeling kind of inspired lately.”

**_January_ **

Owen was honestly excited for once to go back to school. He missed his friends and most of all, seeing Abby. He was kind of ecstatic that she agreed to take Experimental Art with him. He’d be lying if he didn’t say he wanted to try and impress her with his art skills.

It was two weeks in, but Abby was still struggling with being comfortable drawing. They were supposed to be doing loose gestures of objects in motion but Abby was getting frustrated with hers.

“Urgh, I can’t do it, it looks terrible,” Abby growled. She looked over at Owen’s sheet from where she sat, next to him. They were in stations around the room and at theirs was a moving pendulum. 

“It’s not that bad,” Owen tried to reassure her. “I’ve seen worse. Like Whitney’s.” Abby look over at Whitney, who had in her headphones and was playing her psp under the table. Her drawing was simply a circle and a line, the absolute minimum.

Abby was still unsatisfied with hers. “How’d you get yours to look like that?”

Owen wanted to help her, “So don't press so hard at first, and hold you pencil towards the end for lighter stroke. Move your elbow, not your wrist.”

Abby tried her adjusting her grip but it wasn’t quite right. “Like this?”

Owen instinctively grabbed her hand and moved the pencil. Abby’s eyes instantly widened when he touched her, and Owen’s fingers felt like they were on fire as he let go.

“Um, like that,” he stammered out, Abby bit her lip in the cutest way and Owen knew he had to distract his mind immediately or he was gonna make a fool of himself. He looked out the window and tried to force thoughts of dolphins.

“Hey, I think it’s already looking better,” Abby grinned. Owen looked over at her, he knew had it stupidly bad for her. He just wasn’t sure that she felt the same way back.

“I think so too.”

  
  


**_February_ **

It had all been going pretty well until he dropped his binder on the ground and all his old papers went everywhere. Of course Abby would go to help him, and of course his dumb ass didn’t clean out his papers from last semester. 

Abby had picked up one of his old Algebra 2 worksheets with doodles of her on it, and Owen nearly had a heart attack.

Owen snatched it from her hands and struggled for an explanation, “Um, it’s practice for the project.” _Like she would buy that, it’s obviously a worksheet from months ago! Oh no, now she was going to think he was a massive creep._

Abby didn’t seem too fazed though, “Oh, that’s a good idea! I should probably practice some too so you don’t end up looking like a mutant or something.” 

Oh shit, she bought it? No, she had to just been playing it off. Either way, Owen was relieved and rushed off to his next class after that. 

In subsequent Art classes, Abby seemed actually friendlier towards him. She seemed to be laughing at more of his jokes and gave him less eye rolls. She’d started a Snap streak with him and whenever she’d send him selfies, his heart would start pounding. Was she trying to send him a hint or was she just being friendly? Did she want him to ask her out? Valentine’s Day was approaching, should he send her one of those telegrammed roses?

The only thing holding him back besides the fear of rejection and ruining their friendship, was Mel kept texting him and he didn’t know what to think about her.

She’d asked him a few times to come over and he’d said no. However, he still would answer Mel’s texts. She’d text him sporadically, seemingly whenever she was feeling lonely and Owen felt bad refusing to come over, even if they were just friends now. He just didn’t want to get roped into their weird relationship again. Mel seemingly didn’t want to talk to Leah or Nick or Jordan, and Owen wasn’t sure of her other friends, if she had any. He felt bad about it, but the more he thought about it, the more Owen felt he only wanted Abby.

He was gonna send Abby a rose. Even though he thought that was maybe a bad way to admit his feelings. He headed to the lobby where they were being sold and went to get into line. 

“Hey, Owen!” said a chipper voice.

It was Leah.

He was sweating now, Leah could sniff gossip from a mile away.

“Oh, hey Leah.” Owen tried to sound casual.

Leah’s eyes darted to the rose table and back at him. “Buying a rose for someone?” She inquired. “You gotta tell me who!”

Owen knew he couldn’t tell Leah about how he felt about Abby, not before he even told Abby how he felt.

“Um, actually-“

“Are you getting one for _Mel?”_ Suggested Leah. Oh yeah, from her and everyone else in the friend group’s perspective, he and Mel had made-out last year and then they didn’t get in a relationship because he wasn’t ready for that. They all didn’t know about all their meetups after that.

“Uh, no I’m not getting one for Mel. We’re like, uh, not a thing.” He was really hoping Mel was moving on too and wasn’t going to send him one.

“Hmm. Well if not Mel, _are you sending one to Abby?”_ Leah broke into a devious smile.

 _Shit. I’ve been had._ But now Leah was kind of scaring him out of doing it. He wanted the rose to be anonymous to see Abby’s reaction. But with Leah seeing him, she was bound to tell Abby. Best to just abandon ship, the stupid roses didn’t matter anyway.

“No, no actually I was just going to pick something up at the front office and that’s why I’m here.”

Leah’s smile fell and she looked disappointed. “If you say so. I think it’d be really cute if you two did get together, though. I can’t tell if she’s into you, though. She says she’s not.”

“She says she’s not?” he blurted out. _Fuck._ He couldn’t help it.

Leah smirked. “Yeah, but who knows. People lie. Well, I’ll let you go, I have to get to homeroom.”

Owen watched Leah leave, not sure what to make of anything. 

A week later, Abby didn’t get any anonymous roses and had looked disappointed. Owen got one anonymous one and confirmed with Abby it wasn’t from her. Therefore, he knew it had to be from Mel. 

Owen picked at the foil on the chocolate rose, and thought hard that day about how that all made him feel. He had to choose already. He had to take action. In fact, that’s what he was going to do.

**_March_ **

Owen had seen Abby on multiple occasions outside of school that month, and they’d been really nice. Their crew had gone to some of the school’s sports games together, Nick had a basketball game so Jordan and Leah went and so did he and Abby. They even all got sushi together beforehand. It seriously felt like a double date, except it wasn’t really. Still, it was fun just being around Abby, she was just so different from other girls to him, she was dorky and sweet, but she’d also be sarcastic and tease him. He really liked her, even if she was sometimes hard on him. 

For about 24 hours Owen was on top of the world.

He’d finally done it, he’d asked her out on a date, to go to the Spring Festival with him. Abby had said yes and looked as nervous and excited as he was.

The evening after he’d asked her, they messaged back and forth for like an hour. He couldn’t stop grinning the whole time.

“What took you so long? ;P”, she’d sent him.

“Idk I’m just a massive idiot. I didn’t know how you’d react!”

“Hmm… I’m glad you asked though. :))”, she sent back with one of those cute selfies that made his heart beat fast. He couldn’t wait to see her tomorrow and not pretend anymore. He didn’t want to do this without her knowing everything, though. Maybe not tomorrow, but he wanted to tell her about his feelings this whole time. Not only that, but he wanted to tell her about Mel. She had a right to know about that too.

Telling Abby about Mel had been a disaster. Abby did not react well. 

Their date had been going pretty perfectly beforehand, they were opening up to each other and he got to tell her how much he liked her from the first time he met her. Abby seemed flattered and told him she too had a crush on him for some time. They rode the ferris wheel despite Abby revealing her fear of heights. She still agreed to go on it and held his hand. Everything was going so well, until Abby brought up Mel.

Owen had no idea how much she knew about Mel and him. Probably as much as Leah knew. Maybe it wasn’t the right time but he wanted to be honest with Abby about his and Mel’s relationship.

She didn’t take it well, she didn't understand how everything he was saying to her about liking her since school started was true when he’d been with Mel at the same time. Abby didn’t let him explain how he felt trapped in a relationship with Mel, how he didn’t have feelings for her, how he just wanted to be with her. 

But she had left in a hurry, and wouldn’t answer his texts.

Next Art class, she moved to another table. She wouldn’t look at him or let him explain. Owen couldn’t bear to work on his art project of her. He’d put so much thought and care into it but now even looking at it made him nauseous. He couldn’t believe he’d finally had her and then he’d messed it up so quickly. There was really nothing he could do right.

**_April_ **

People were noticing, and Owen wished they’d just leave him alone. Owen had tried messaging Abby, begging her to let him explain, but she hadn’t even opened the messages. His parents brought up his mood and he brushed them off saying he was fine. In all his classes he could barely pay attention for the same reason he had trouble doing that the months before: he was thinking about Abby. His friends noticed him not wanting to hang out and being down. He’d tried to fake it for a bit but gave up pretty quickly. Owen just wasn’t in the mood to joke around, not when he felt like the biggest moron on the planet.

“Did she reject you or something?” Leah confronted him a week after it had happened.

“What? Who?” Owen figured he’d just play dumb.

“Abby. Did you like ask her out and she said no?” 

Owen really didn’t want to tell Leah anything, she’d go straight to Abby and he didn’t want that. “Uh, no it’s just personal, family stuff is distracting me.”

Leah stared at him and didn’t say anything for a while. “You know, I don’t buy that. Because you’re _both_ acting weird. I can freaking tell you’ve had a crush on her. Why can’t you just tell me, I’m your friend?”

“Maybe because it doesn’t matter.” Owen felt a wave of annoyance and humiliation come over him. He got up from his seat and walked quickly away from her. 

He just felt like he was going to break apart if he thought about it any longer.

Abby sent him a Snapchat. Owen dropped his phone. His heart was racing. He should open it right now right? No, then he’d seem- no, whatever he needed to know what she said. 

Owen opened it.

“Do you want to meet at the seal fountain in the park tomorrow? I kinda want to talk.”

 _Holy shit, yes_. A second chance! Owen was shaking and sent her a yes back. 

Owen flopped on his bed, his emotions a mix of nervousness and relief. If he just told her everything and how he felt about her in earnest, she’d understand. She had to.

Abby seemed open when her met her. She seemed a bit guilty and let him explain. Owen told her how much he liked her, how it wasn’t a lie. How his thing with Mel was weird and he never wanted to be with her. She listened, she told him how she felt, it felt really good to get it out there. They made up and seemed good, awkwardness gone. Abby was smiling at him and he took the opportunity to ask for a do-over date. 

She said yes. Fresh start.

**_May_ **

Their do-over first date had been awesome. The Aquarium they went to was actually super interesting to him and he was going to look into marine biology now.

He and Abby were in his car, heading back to her home after their second date. It had been dinner and a movie, he suggested _Dawn of the Wolf 3_ but Abby said she’d rather eat rocks than watch that, which made him laugh and they saw _Clubbed to Death_ instead, a horror movie in which people got golf clubbed to death. Not exactly a romantic setting, but that was okay. It was all great, except they hadn’t kissed yet and Owen was dying to.

“Got any fun Sunday plans?” asked Abby from the passenger seat.

“I only have un-fun Sunday plans like study for my World History test.”

“Aw, don’t fail this one because you were thinking of me again.”

“Okay, I’ve never _failed_ a test because I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I’ve only gotten D’s from that.”

Abby burst out laughing. “You are such an idiot! I can’t believe you’ve got it so bad for me,” she sounded so smug.

Owen glanced over at Abby. “How could I not? You’re amazing. I could list off all the ways but I’m afraid you’ll punch me if I do.”

Abby scoffed. “I would not! I like to hear compliments about me.”

Owen smiled at her. “Well I would tell you the whole book’s worth, but maybe another time because we’re at your house and I don’t want your dad to worry.” 

Abby looked a bit disappointed, she picked up her things and got out of the car. Owen followed her and got out to properly say goodbye. Abby stood by his car and Owen awkwardly put his arms out and leaned down to hug her. “Well, goodnight.” He murmured in her ear.

“Wait,” he heard Abby breathe as they pulled away.

“What?” The street lamp illuminated half of Abby’s soft, beautiful face.

“Can you kiss me?” 

_Yeah. I can._

Owen didn’t need to be asked twice, and with a hand cradling her face, Owen leaned down to meet her, putting his full feelings behind his kiss. He wanted Abby to know exactly how much he’s wanted this. To his surprise she met Owen back with similar fire, threading her fingers through the back of his short hair. Abby broke away to breathe and they separated slowly. They both wanted more, but maybe it wasn’t the best setting when Abby’s dad could look out the window any second and see them.

Abby stepped back and composed herself. She shot Owen a bashful smile.

“Text me later.”

**_June_ **

It was the last day of his junior year, finals were over and they could all look forward to an awesome summer. 

Owen had shown Abby his portrait of hers he’d done for class and put a lot of heart and soul into. He couldn’t have asked for a better reaction. Abby loved it and was moved by it and he loved the one she made of him as well.

That afternoon, he, Abby, Nick, Jordan and Mel were headed to Leah’s house for a pool party. He and Mel were cool now, they weren’t so weird anymore. Mel actually seemed to support him and Abby and told him that she wanted to move on and focus on college applications, which sound great to Owen. 

Also tagging along to the party were two of Abby’s sophomore friends, Manny and Nora. Owen was already liking Manny a lot, they had a similar sense of humor and Manny seemed like a really fun guy. Nora seemed great as well, and it turned out she and Nick had a lot of similar interests and the two seemed right at home chatting about motorcycles and cars.

“Okay, guys. Because I’m letting you all use my awesome pool you also have to participate in my TikTok,” announced Leah.

“What do we have to do again?” asked Nora.

“So me and Jordan have already practiced the main parts of the skit I just need you all to look like you’re all just chilling at the poolside while we do the skit, and when it gets to the shocking part obviously react big!” explained Leah. Owen glanced at Jordan. Jordan kind of looked like he wanted to drown himself in the pool.

Abby leaned over and whispered in Owen’s ear, “Jordan looks like he’s regretting his life choices.”

Owen snickered, “I was just thinking that. Don’t ever force me to make a TikTok with you, okay?”

Abby grinned. “I won’t. But I do have some books I want to make you to read.”

Owen turned to Abby, her smug, lightly suntanned face looking up at him. He was a lucky guy, he thought. Owen reached his hand to her and between his fingers lightly caressed her braid which now grew past her shoulders.

“I’ll take that any day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a few started one-shots, a started post-game AU with chapters and like a plot (oh god), and some finished short one-shots, so uh... I'm not done yet.


	3. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T - Angst, Pregnancy  
> A short one-shot: Post-Seattle , Abby finds out she's pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been sitting on this short little fic for a while. Enjoy some angst!

Abby woke with a start and a wave of nausea. She quickly scrambled up to the side of the boat and vomited over the edge. Lev was already awake, and slowly came up to her, putting his hand on her back, “You okay, Abby?”

It had been 6 weeks of sailing down the coast to Santa Barbara. They were getting closer and closer, but Abby was starting to feel like they were going to have to account for something unexpected. The nausea, the missed period, the weird feelings throughout her body since Seattle, she was starting to come to a conclusion. That conclusion brought back old memories.

That morning four years ago was beautiful. The group of displaced Fireflies she was traveling with had stopped for a break. Abby had woken up for the first time in three weeks not feeling completely heartbroken and distraught with grief over her father’s death. She was starting to be able to think about other things for once. That morning she caught herself staring at Owen not far from her as he ate his share of the rations. He looked so exhausted, dark circles under his eyes. He had really been her number one comfort after the attack, always checking on how she was doing and trying to make her feel better, at night when she’d have nightmares, he’d roll over and hold her close. It helped some, and she was grateful.

“Hey, you wanna see what’s over there?” she said to him with a smile when he had finished. 

Owen looked up, surprised, “Yeah! Sure. Of course, Abby.”

The two walked to the edge of a cliffy outcrop a dozen yards away from the others. The view was nice and she was far enough away from the edge she wasn’t scared. “You doing okay today?” He asked her softly, “I noticed a little less teeth grinding this morning.”

Abby smiled and took his hand, “Yeah, I'm feeling okay today.”

“I’m glad.”

They stood there in silence for a moment before Abby spoke up.

“Do you ever want kids?”   
Owen looked at her, caught off guard. “Oh. Well, maybe, I’m not sure.”

“I think I want one. Two actually. I’ve always wanted a sibling and I think they would like one too.”

“Yeah, siblings are the best,” replied Owen with a sad smile. “If you want two kids, I could help out.”

Abby looked at him and his little smirk, she rolled her eyes and gave him a little push away.

“Okay, sounds great,” she said sarcastically.

“What? Why are you giving me that? You’re the only one I’m willing to have little babies with.” Owen pulled her into an embrace towards him, his arms around her and his chin on her head, his hand softly rubbing her arm.

Abby couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Okay then, that’s the plan.”

Abby was sitting on the deck of the boat, shaking from the memory. Owen was going to have a child before, his one with Mel, but then they were all killed. They were gone now. The memory of the sight of their bodies floated up in her mind, and she couldn’t stop them as she felt the tears come loose. Owen hadn’t even wanted that baby because it wasn't with who he loved. He was conflicted, it was a mistake he couldn’t take back. If she hadn’t pushed him away, things would have been different. Abby knew it would this be a whole different story if she had been the one pregnant then. 

“Don’t cry, Abby,” consoled Lev, the boy putting his arms around her.

Abby placed her hand on her stomach, and rubbed gently. She had to take care of Lev and this unborn baby. A part of him was still with her. She was so grateful, but her heart ached.

“I’m okay, Lev. But, I think there’s gonna be a change of plans.”


	4. Jumped the Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M- violence, language  
> Owen has slightly better judgement and doesn't rush at Ellie at the Aquarium. Events unfold differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written similar scenarios but this one is slightly different. I think about this a lot okay....

“You’re going to point to the map, then you, and it better  _ fucking  _ match up.”

That girl from Jackson, back with a vengeance. Fuck, how’d she even make it this far?

She wanted Abby, not knowing she’d just missed her by less than an hour. Owen couldn’t let her know that, there was no way he’d tell the girl where Abby went. Not so lucky for him though, Owen had just had an awful argument with Mel and blatantly chose Abby over her. She might tell her where Abby and Yara had gone. Owen stared at the gun, he had to do something.

“She’s pregnant!” Owen shouted. Maybe that would save them, maybe.

The Jackson girl looked confused. “Who?”

_ Did she think Abby?  _ “I am,” said Mel, her hands quivering.

The girl looked completely thrown off, she gazed at Mel’s stomach, the swell nearly hidden by the jacket. She wasn’t going to back down though. “Well nobody is going to get hurt if you just point on the map.”

“We’re not going to!” exclaimed Owen. He wanted to jump that gun so badly, but though the girl likely wouldn’t shoot Mel now, he was still fair game. He had already nearly been shot by Danny only days before and it barely went well for him.

Mel turned her head a little towards him, “ _ Owen…” _

She was trying to hint to him that it would be hard for the girl to even find Abby on the island. He knew it would be but he wasn’t going to take that chance. Abby, Lev, Yara, their lives were at stake.

Just then the doors behind the girl opened, she turned panicked. Owen almost went to jump her then but he saw before he moved that the figures were not his allies.

With guns drawn, in strode Tommy Miller and some other man, presumably another from Jackson.

“Ellie!” called out Tommy as the two rushed up to her.

“Tommy…” responded Ellie, seeming quite relieved. Fuck, there were three of them now. What the hell was he going to do?

“Is Abby here?” questioned the other man.

Ellie turned back to Owen and Mel, “No, but they know where she is.”

“I saw her half an hour ago but don’t know where she was headed. We need to find out. Let’s tie them up,” ordered Tommy. “Don’t want any funny business.” 

Owen tensed seeing Tommy pick up some old cord and approach them. He had two guns on him as Tommy roughly tied Owen’s hands in front of him and then pushed him down to a seat on the ground. Mel looked like she was going to lose her nerve.

“She’s pregnant,” Ellie told Tommy before Mel’s hands. Tommy looked surprised and unzipped Mel’s coat as if to make sure. 

“Hmm,” grumbled Tommy, “Well, I can still tie your hands and you can still point, can’t you?”

“Mel, don’t tell them anything!” Owen called to her. After everything, she wouldn’t, would she? It was terrible timing, Mel could see now there was something up between him and Abby and her loyalty was likely stretched quite thin.

His outburst seemed to interest Ellie though, she came over to him and knelt down to his level. She stayed far enough away that she could sense if he would lunge at her, and the two men were watching them intently.

“We just need you both to confirm a location, that’s all. Then we’re gone.”

Owen looked the girl in the eyes, he saw her determination. He remembered her from that day. He hadn’t wanted that to happen at all, the whole thing was sickening, seeing Abby do that. But these last few days, reconnecting with her, her compassion for the kids she barely knew. Owen knew that Abby was trying desperately to absolve herself just a little, that she wasn’t lost. She was looking for the light.

“I’ll fucking die before I tell you anything.”

Ellie looked cold, “You know, Nora told me the same thing. She talked. Took a while to get her there, but she told me a  _ lot.  _ Like what happened back in Salt Lake. Where to find you.”

So she knew about how Joel slaughtered the Fireflies and was still going after them? “Well if you know so much, then you know why she did it.”

Ellie shook her head slowly, her mouth tight. “Maybe I want to hear it from her.” It sounded like a threat. Like she’d like to have Abby say it as she cut off her limbs with her switchblade.

Tommy came over as well, looking menacing. It was getting hard for Owen to hold back his emotions. “Fuck you,” he told them.

He was met with a swift kick to the abdomen. “Don’t talk to her that way, you son of a bitch!” growled Tommy, kicking Owen again. Owen doubled over, bringing up his bound hands to protect his face. Owen felt himself bite his cheek and blood fill his mouth as Tommy rattled his skull with his boot.

“Okay! Stop already! I’ll tell you where she went.” shouted Mel. As Owen lay there, face on the cold glass, he surmised she wasn’t going to tell them for his sake, she was still doing it out of spite.

“Mel, don’t…” Owen pleaded. He knew she would though. She didn’t feel an allegiance towards them anymore. The thought of these three running up on Abby, Lev, and Yara… There wouldn’t be mercy, he saw the hatred in that girl’s eyes.

He looked up at Mel, but she was focused on Ellie. “Give me the map, I’ll show you. I promise it’ll be the truth.”

Owen still clung to the hope that maybe Mel would tell them the wrong location, but he could tell she pointed straight to the island. “She’s there. I don’t know where exactly but she’s there. She just left an hour ago,” said Mel. At least Mel didn’t mention the massive attack that was happening tonight, let that be a surprise.

Tommy looked at the map, and then back at Owen. “Should we get him to confirm it?”

“He won’t talk. He’s in love with her,” said Mel with disgust.

Owen shut his eyes, he didn’t need to see their confused, judging looks. He righted himself back to a seated position. He was done with all of them, he wasn’t pointing to shit.

“I believe her,” said Ellie. “How are we going to find her on that damn island, though?” she looked at Mel for answers.

“I’ve never been. She’ll be where the people are, though. You should get to her before the Scars do,” replied Mel.

“Scars are on the island?” questioned Ellie. 

“Yeah, some,” replied Mel vaguely. An understatement, at least she didn’t seem to be on the Jackson Crew’s side either.

“I don’t know, Ellie,” said the other man, “Maybe we should just wait here for her to come back.”

Owen hoped they wouldn’t listen to the man.  _ Leave, and get your guts strung out by Scars for all I care. Just don’t find Abby. _

Ellie looked at Owen impatiently and then back at her friends. “She was just here, she ran into Tommy, and now we know where she was going. It might be hours until she comes back, if she even does. I want to go after her. I’ll go by myself if you two won’t. But, we’ll have better chances if you come with me.”

Tommy pondered, his face dark, he stared at Owen with disdain, “I want that bitch dead too. Getting her friend through the eye wasn’t enough. One last try.” Owen bared his teeth at him, who did he mean? Manny? At least with the WLF, Scars, and Abby all against the Jackson crew at once, at least their chances of all making it through the night were slim.

“Fine, I’m coming too,” replied the other man, and as quick as they came, the trio left. Mel had gone and retrieved Owen’s pocketknife, cutting herself out of the restraints. She came over to him with the knife, he wasn’t sure if she’d cut him out or make him do it himself. 

Mel knelt down though, and sawed at the cord. “They fucking killed Alice,” Mel murmured, sadly. They must have run into her while breaking in.

“Maybe they’ll get what’s coming to them with the WLF and the Scars against them as well,” Owen said to her. 

“Maybe Abby will too,” replied Mel, standing up. She sized him up as he stood and shook her head. “If she comes back, you’ll get your wish. I’m going back to the stadium, the WLF is going to need all the help they can get. You better fix up that boat if you want to get out of here before they return. “

She meant the Jackson crew. “I plan to. For when Abby, Lev, and Yara come back.”

Mel put on a doubtful smirk. “Sure. Have a great life, Owen.”

Even though he felt anger towards Mel, he knew he hadn’t been fair to her. It had all gone too far. “I’m sorry, for what it’s worth.”

Mel looked over her shoulder at him before she headed out. “It’s not worth much.”

Owen fixed the boat after some hours, it was hard to focus but it was the most he could do right now.  _ They’re all coming back, they’re all coming back _ . He had to manifest it. Maybe two days ago he would have been fine leaving absolutely everyone behind and going on his own to Santa Barbara, but now he needed Abby, Lev, and Yara to come with him. From across the ocean he could see the island go up in flames. Owen was so nervous he felt he was going to be sick. He wished he’d gone with them in the first place, if any of them had gotten to Abby…

Owen was loading supplies into the sailboat when he spotted a rowboat heading towards the Aquarium. What if it was the Jackson crew, giving up, furious that they’d been lured into a trap? There were only two figures aboard, and Owen’s heart was in his throat as he strained to see who it was.

They came close enough, it was Abby and Lev in the boat. No Yara.  _ Fuck, _ but at least Abby was there. Owen’s knees gave out and he crumbled to the ground with relief. She looked okay. She made it out of that hellhole okay.. 

“Owen?” called Abby, scrambling from the boat over to him on the dock, she knelt down to his level, “What happened? Are you okay? Where’s Mel?”

“She’s fine, she left, there…” he trailed off and looked at her, she had no idea how close things had gotten. He pulled her into an embrace, just wrapping his arms around her. She held him back, she was shaking a little and breathing hard, soaked in the rain. 

Owen gripped her so tight he could feel their heartbeats through their shirts. He felt her body heat cut through the cold air.  _ Thank god. Thank fucking god.  _ When he’d gotten himself together Owen mustered, “Trespassers from Jackson were here looking for you, they nearly killed us.”

Abby pulled back, “What? Where are they?”

“Mel told them you went to the island, you didn’t see them?” 

Abby looked concerned, “I ran into Tommy shortly after I left but before I got to the island. He got away and must have come here right after.”

“But on the island they didn’t find you?”

“No, but it was chaos with the attack. I completely betrayed Isaac, Yara died, it’s a mess.” Abby sounded distressed. 

What had happened to those three? Were they killed in the fighting, were they stuck on the island, were they on their way back?

“Abby it’s okay, you’re both here now. That’s what matters. I fixed the boat, we need to get out of here before they come back. It’ll be okay.” He put his hand on her cheek and she seemed to relax. Abby put her hand over his and looked him in the eyes, then over at Lev who was huddled in her jacket, then back at Owen.

“Okay. Let’s leave together,” she said to him, and that was all Owen ever needed to hear.


End file.
